La era oscura
by dani-chan95
Summary: Una guerra civil por el trono se ha iniciado en Fiore asolando el reino y dejando miles de victimas, por si fuera poco una nueva amenaza emerge desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad amenazando con destruir lo queda del Reino, ¿Qué papel jugara Fairy Tail en esta era oscura que se avecina? ¿Y como afectaran a sus magos los acontecimientos? Rated M por escenas fuertes o posible lemon


**Hola aquí les traigo un fic nunca antes visto en fanficiton, espero, es estilo juego de tronos, se me ha ocurrido mientras espero impaciente que estrene el nuevo juego de Dragon Age y esta historia está inspirada en esos juegos.**

**Por cierto esta historia es un poco interactiva ya que en algunos capítulos vosotros votareis que queréis que pase en el siguiente, espero que os guste, bueno si te gusta las intrigas políticas y le rollo juego de tronos este es tu fic, y ahora a leer.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

Ya han pasado varios meses de la batalla contra los dragones en Crocus, donde la familia real estuvo involucrada por utilizar magia del libro de Zeref, fueron perdonados por Doranbolt y desde entonces tanto el Rey como la princesa, y futura reina, han trabajado para enmendar lo que hicieron además de decretar nuevas leyes en favor de sus súbditos para darles un mayor nivel de vida. Durante este periodo ha habido paz y prosperidad en reino de Fiore donde todo el mundo ha prosperado, desde el más humilde de los granjeros hasta los magos de los gremios mágicos que cada vez son más en el país.

Pero por desgracia bien es sabido que todo lo bueno dura poco, una nueva amenaza proveniente de lo más profundo de la oscuridad se cierne sobre Fiore amenazando la paz y el equilibrio del mundo, pero no es el único problema del Reino ya que detrás de esa relativa paz se esconde algo mucho más peligroso que un gremio oscuro o cualquier amenaza externa: las intrigas políticas que podrían desembocar en una cruel guerra civil, los nobles y las personas de la más alta sociedad no les gusta la nueva política del Rey y la princesa, que les hacen perder privilegios en favor de los pobres , además tampoco les gusta el creciente número de magos en Fiore a los que temen por no poder controlarlos. ¿Qué le deparara el futuro a Fiore? y por supuesto ¿Qué papel tendrá nuestro gremio de magos favorito en esta oscura era que se acerca?

Nuestra historia comienza en el bosque de Magnolia cerca de un río donde están pasando la tarde Natsu, Lucy y por supuesto el siempre querido Happy. Los dos chicos están muy concentrados en la pesca, sobre todo Happy, mientras Lucy tenía una expresión aburrida y de cansancio resultado de estar ahí dos horas sin pescar ni un mísero pez— Natsu, Happy esto es muy aburrido volvamos al gremio que se está haciendo tarde— Las palabras de Lucy fueron ignoradas para desesperación de la rubia— ¿Chicos?

Happy la miro y se llevó un dedo a sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio— Silencio Lucy o espantaras a los peces.

Lucy suspiro cansada— Happy llevamos varias horas pescando y no ha picado ni uno, estoy cansada y se me ha dormido hasta el culo.

Happy le volvió de a mirar con una sonrisa pícara— Pues esperemos a que se duerma el resto del cuerpo y así podremos pescar a gusto— Happy empezó a partirse de risa pero le duro poco al ver el gran aura de oscuridad que emanaba Lucy que en esos momentos hacía que Zeref pareciera un niñito asustado en comparación con ella, Happy empezó a sudar frio.

Lucy esbozo una sonrisa de maldad— Creo que ya sé por qué no pescamos nada, necesitamos a un cebo más gordito y apetecible— La chica empezó acercarse a Happy con su caña de pescar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Lucy?— Sin avisar la rubia se abalanzo sobre Happy y ato al pobre gato al anzuelo de la caña de pescar— ¡Qué haces Lucy! ¡Natsu ayúdame! — Para su desgracia Natsu se había concentrado tanto en la pesca que se había quedado dormido como un tronco.

— ¡A pescar!— Grito Lucy con una sonrisa malvada lanzando la caña de pescar al río con el nuevo cebo, Happy intento pedir ayuda pero debajo del agua solo salían burbujas de su boca. Por suerte o para su desgracia un pez enorme se fijó en él picando el anzuelo— ¡Por fin ha picado algo!— Lucy tiro de la caña sacando al pez que cayó encima de Natsu despertándolo

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y por qué tengo un pez gigante encima?— Dijo Natsu confundido, luego miro a Lucy— ¿Lucy que ha pasado?

La rubia sonrió triunfalmente e hizo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos— Nada, solo he pescado la cena.

Natsu miro asombrado al pez y a Lucy— ¡Genial Lucy!— De repente Natsu empezó a buscar algo o a alguien con la mirada— ¿Dónde está Happy?— En ese momento la boca del pez comenzó a moverse dejando salir a Happy completamente en vuelto en babas del pez— ¡Happy! ¿Se puedes saber qué hacías jugando dentro del pez enorme?

El felino azul empezó a soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo— ¡Ha sido Lucy, me uso como cebo para capturar el pez, dile algo Natsu!

El peli rosa miro a Lucy con asombro mientras esta solo sonreía inocentemente— ¿De verdad has usado a Happy de cebo?— Lucy asintió con un poco de vergüenza— ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido eso antes? ¡Es una fantástica a idea!— Happy y Lucy casi se caen al suelo ante el comentario de su amigo.

Happy aun con lágrimas de cocodrilos se dio la vuelta y echo a correr de forma melodramática— Natsu y Lucy son crueles conmigo a la porra la amistad.

—Espera Happy ¿Acaso no quieres comer el suculento pez que hemos pescado entre tú y yo?— Happy paro su carrera en seco y se dio la vuelta con la boca babeante y una mirada depredadora en sus ojos asustando a Lucy y Natsu.

— ¡Viva la amistad! ¡Cenemos de una vez!

— ¡Tsundere!— Gritaron Natsu y Lucy con una gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas

Tras esa escenita Natsu preparo una hoguera y empezaron a cocinar el pez, que ya les había abierto el apetito de lo grande que era, sobre todo a Natsu y Happy cuyos estómagos rugían como tigres hambrientos.

—Deberíamos hacer estas acampadas más a menudo ¿Verdad Natsu, Happy?— Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

—Claro es muy divertido, te lo dije— Natsu respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Lo reconozco por una vez tienes razón en algo— Lucy se iba a llevar un trozo del pescado a la boca cuando algo se le paso por la mente— Oye Natsu… ¿Por qué no han venido ni Erza, ni Gray ni Wendy y Charle?

Ese comentario por algún motivo sobre salto al peli rosa que se puso algo nervioso— Bueno es que… tenían cosas que hacer… ellos se lo pierden— Natsu comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Happy viendo el nerviosismo de su amigo puso una sonrisa maliciosa señal de que iba hacer una de sus bromas— Lucy, Natsu en realidad no los invito porque quería quedarse contigo a solas para hacer cosas pervertidas.— Tanto Natsu como Lucy se sonrojaron.

— ¡No te inventes cosas gato traidor!— Grito Natsu totalmente sonrojado.

— ¿Acaso es mentira que no los invitaste?

—Bueno eso… es verdad… ¡Pero tiene una explicación!

Lucy lo miro curiosa— ¿Y cuál es esa explicación?

Natsu sonrió con inocencia— Se me olvido— A Lucy y Happy les resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende— Dijo Lucy con resignación, en ese momento se escuchó un ruido tras los arbustos— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Natsu y Lucy se prepararon por si aparecían enemigos, pero de los arbustos aparecieron Gray y Erza— ¿Chicos qué hacéis aquí?

—Llevamos más de una hora buscándoos, el maestro nos ha llamado a todos al gremio tiene una noticia muy importante que dar — Dijo Gray más serio de lo habitual

— ¿Qué nos querrá decir el maestro?— Se dijo a si misma Lucy un poco preocupada, por el tono de seriedad de Gray parecía ser algo bastante grave— Volvamos al gremio chicos— Todos se pusieron en marcha un tanto preocupados. Cuando llevaban un rato caminando Lucy se dio cuenta de que Erza estaba muy callada y parecía decepcionada con algo— ¿Erza te pasa algo? pareces decepcionada.

Erza la miro con un ligero sonrojo y un pechero— Yo esperaba pillaros en plena faena— La pareja se volvió a sonrojar esta vez mucho más que antes.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo está obsesionado con eso?— Grito Natsu totalmente rojo.

—Porque eres un pervertido— Respondió Gray tratando de provocarle, cosa que funciono, Natsu y Gray chocaron sus cabezas.

—Mira quien fue hablar el estríper que se quita la ropa en medio del bosque.

— ¿Qué?— Gray se miró así mismo encontrándose desnudo— ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto? Un momento… ¿Qué me acabas de llamarme cabeza de llama?

—Lo que has oído cubo de hie…— Erza, antes siquiera de que iniciase la pelea los golpeó a ambos dejándolos fuera de combate.

—No tenemos tiempo para tonterías el maestro nos espera ¿Lo habéis entendido?

—Aye…— Respondieron débilmente.

Después de la rutinaria pelea de Natsu y Gray el grupo puso de nuevo rumbo al gremio. Cuando por fin llegaron todos los magos incluido Guildarts se encontraban alrededor del maestro que estaba subido a la barandilla del balcón del gremio, no había ruido ni cuchicheos, solo silencio esperando la noticia del maestro que por la expresión seria y severa de su cara no auguraba nada bueno— Muy bien ya veo que estáis todos, atended porque esto es muy serio— El maestro hizo una pausa— He recibido noticias de la capital y...

— ¿Cuál es la noticia abuelo?— Pregunto Laxus serios pero con preocupación en sus ojos.

—La familia real… la princesa Hisui y el Rey han… han… han sido asesinados hoy mismo en un ataque organizado al palacio de Crocus, toda la familia Real y los miembros del gobierno han sido asesinada— El gremio entero se quedó en shock— Eso no es todo, se ha constituido una regencia para suplir el vacío de poder y se ha ordenado a todos los habitantes de cada ciudad y a todos los miembros de los gremios que acudan al ayuntamiento más cercano esta noche ya que el regente, el Conde Loghain , tiene una noticia muy importante que dar

— ¡¿Quién ha sido el bastardo que ha hecho eso?!— Grito furioso Natsu y envuelto en llamas

—Todavía no se ha hecho público quien ha sido el autor supongo que eso es lo quiere anunciar el conde.

—Esto es malo podría establecerse la anarquía en las calles, o peor aún podría desencadenarse una guerra civil por el trono, esto no pinta nada bien— Dijo Erza muy seria.

Makarov salto del balcón y fue hacia la puerta del gremio— Se avecinan tiempos oscuros para Fiore y no sé cómo afectara a Fairy Tail, pero pase lo que pase lo superaremos juntos, ahora debemos irnos al ayuntamiento el conde debe estar a punto de hablar.

Makarov salió del gremio seguido de todos los miembros algunos impactados con la noticia, otros furiosos y otros con tristeza como Lucy que había hecho amistad con la princesa. Todo el camino a la plaza fue silenciosos solo algún murmullo de algunos magos, cuando por fin llegaron a la plaza del ayuntamiento se encontraron con toda Magnolia reunida alrededor de una lacrima de visión, el ambiente era de luto y furia, las banderas de Fiore ondeaban a media asta y reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Estuvieron media hora esperando hasta que por fin la lacrima se activó, de ella apareció una proyección gigante del con Loghain, era un hombre alto y robusto de unos cincuenta años, tenía el pelo largo y canosos, bastantes arrugas para su edad y unas ojeras muy marcadas dándole un aspecto algo siniestro.

—Habitantes del gran Reino de Fiore hoy hemos sufrido un ataque atroz nos han arrebatado a nuestro querido Rey y a su hija y vuestra futura Reina, por suerte hemos pillado a los culpables y creedme que esto no quedara sin castigo. Por el gobierno de la nación no os preocupéis una asamblea dirigida por los más altos cargos nobiliarios me ha elegido a mí para que os lidere en esta época oscura, con muy a mi pesar tomo el mando del Reino— El conde hizo una pausa— Ahora les desvelaremos quienes has sido los autores de este atentado… Han sido identificados por un extremista de magos que quieren hacerse con el control del Reino y volver a las épocas oscuras en as que los magos gobernaban con puño de hierro a los hombres, como siempre los magos son incontrolables y peligrosos vosotros lo habéis podido comprobar— El conde hizo otra pausa— Aprovechando que ahora toda la nación me está escuchando voy a promulgar las primeras leyes como vuestro soberano, la primera: Todas las reformas hechas por el difunto Rey después de los juegos mágicos quedan anuladas, incluidos los juegos.

— ¡¿Cómo?!— Fue la respuesta general de ciudadanos y magos en todas las ciudades del Reino, no tardaron en mostrarse indignados y empezaron a protestar.

—Segunda ley los alcaldes de las ciudades ya no serán elegidos por los habitantes si no por mí para asegurar de que gestionan bien las ciudades.

Esta ley encendió aún más la indignación ciudadana que ya empezaron a provocar disturbios en algunas ciudades.

— ¡¿Cómo puede declarar semejantes leyes?! No hay nadie para impedírselo— Dijo Erza llena de furia— ¡¿Se puede saber que asamblea le ha elegido?! ¡Esto es intolerable!

—Tercera ley, para salvaguardar la seguridad ciudadana el mando de todas las fuerzas de seguridad y del ejército quedan bajo mi mando, además se establece un toque de queda a partir de las nueve de la noche hasta nuevo aviso.

Los ciudadanos no se podían creer habían pasado de ser ciudadanos a ser otra vez súbditos esclavizados por un tirano, pero lo per aún estaba por llegar.

—Cuarta y última ley— El conde hizo una última pausa— Para impedir que actos como oeste vuelvan a repetirse a partir de ahora queda totalmente prohibido y bajo pena de muerte el uso y práctica de cualquier actividad mágica. Todos los magos a partir de ahora deberán trasladarse a centros de reclusión donde no puedan dañar a la gente con la magia, y estar allí el resto de su vida o renunciar completamente a la magia, es decir a su vida, los magos que se nieguen serán automáticamente traidores y serán perseguidos y ajusticiados en la hoguera, para este cometido se he creado una nueva rama del ejercito llamada "La Orden" Especializada en la caza de magos. Gracias por escucharme hoy, ahora volver a vuestras cosas y nos preocupéis por el reino, está en buenas manos…por cierto aquellos que ayuden a los magos a escapar serán también ajusticiados junto a su familia para dar una lección a los que vayan en contra de la voluntad de Fiore. Buenas noches y larga vida a Fiore.

Silencio, tras el discurso del Conde, ahora caudillo de Fiore, no se oía nada solo el canta de los grillos, nadie se movía acababan de ver como destruían todas sus libertades y condenaban a muerte a todos los magos de Fiore, nadie excepto Erza que entre el miedo la frustración la indignación, la furia y la tristeza soltó con toda la fuerza de su alma— ¡Muerte al Conde!

La mecha de la revolución había sido prendida… y la guerra civil daba comienzo.

**Continuara**

**Bueno que os ha parecido, espero comentarios, por cierto las parejas que va a haber las podéis decidir vosotros, salvo el nalu que eso es sagrado para** **mí, y no sé por qué.**


End file.
